School Time Troubles, Another Tenjo Dilemma
by constellarchild
Summary: After the dramatics of the WDC and Number wars, the Tenjo brothers are trying to adjust to life a bit differently than each other.


The subject of public school had been brought up more than once in the Tenjo household.

Haruto yearned for interaction with people while Kaito preferred the option of playing guardian for his little everything. All the pain that had been afflicted onto his younger, his failure to protect Haruto from devious schemes and corruption… As the elder sibling, Kaito believed his duty to be ensure there'd be no further suffering for sibling.

True, many could call the Number hunter unfair with his decisions to lock his most precious away for keepsake, but those making such accusations would be considered ignorant. After all, Haruto was his_ everything_. Kaito believed himself justified enough with that reason alone, shielding the youth from the cruel world that had pained him too many times already. As of now, this shield barred Haruto's entrance into school along with the freedom roam by himself. Kaito, as far as he was aware, thought that allowing Haruto the public educational system would only expose Haruto to the sadism of society.

Haruto just didn't understand, though.

Learning through more than just tutoring sessions, communicating with new people, establishing friendships… Starting elementary school seemed like bliss to the six year old, actually. Thus the reason for the Tenjo brothers' quarrels.

"Nii-san, you're not listening!" Shouted Haruto, brows furrowed and hands balled into fists. "You're just trying to change the subject again. Don't just ignore me like papa did!" With this, the Number hunter's irritation was replaced by hurt.

That.. That was a low blow.

Doctor Faker had been forgiven, yet his sins were not forgotten. "Haruto, you.." Kaito began, kneeling down to level his height off with the toddler. Slender digits then took grip of the child's shoulder, hues of grey and blue shimmering with concern.

"Haruto.. You understand I just want to protect you, don't you?" The plump faced six year old only stared, keeping anger apart of his facial expression _and _tone. "Nii-san, I'm not in trouble anymore! You and Yuma worked really, really hard with everyone else to protect our hopes and dreams." Suddenly, a look of sorrow; Kaito's hurt only amplified when viewing his everything's eyes shine with tears. "Why do you still think I'm in danger? Do you think we're still in our nightmares..?" A moment of silence. Kaito wasn't too sure with what words he was suppose to respond with, so, as compensation, he embraced the youth closely.

"Haruto, no.. I just, can't help but to worry about you.." Here, Haruto interrupted, his voice muffled with how close Kaito held his tiny being. "Why?" Kaito began to stroke his fingers through the unruly, blue locks the right of his cheeks were pressed to. "Because you're my everything.. Besides, can you really expect a big brother to stop worrying for their little ones?" This moment of silence would belong to Haruto, the tiny child lifting his face from his elder's chest. Rather than woe or anger, honey hues irises now shone with perplexity. "No?"

"Exactly. I can't stop you from worrying about me, now can I?" Said Kaito with the same soft tone.

"No.." Responded Haruto, mop of blue hair shaking from side to side.

"Then I guess it's pretty easy for the both of us to be unfair, then. Right, Haruto?" Quried Kaito, pleased to have broken through his younger's near tantrum.

"Yeah.." Sniffle. "Nii-san, do you think we both could try to be fair? I want to have at least one day at school, will you give me that if I promise to let you decide if it's too dangerous to keep going or not after that?"

Siiiiiiiiiiiigh. Oh, what Kaito would do to preserve his brother's happiness.

"I.. I suppose, Haruto. You have to keep your promise though, okay?" The child's response would of agreement, but Haruto delivered his consensus with a delighted shriek and a winding of arms round Kaito's throat. "Thank you, Nii-san!" The child nuzzled his sibling, giggling ever so gleefully. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll keep my promise, you'll see—It's a double promise!" Kaito could only smile with such elated chatter being sputtered about, eyelids coming to a close as his limbs kept the affectionate youth close. "You're welcome, Haruto"

How, the dragon tamer began to think, would this end; beneficial for Haruto or.. A disaster?


End file.
